Kurse of the Kryptonite
The following is about a web project. For the Marvel character, see Kurse. Kurse of the Kryptonite was an HTML site made by the Dozerfleet founder in February of 2006, intended for use by then-8th grader Alex Eckert. It incorporated themes borrowed heavily from the 3 Doors Down song "Kryptonite." While a very primitive attempt at such a site, it marked the beginnings of Dozerfleet Web history, and it became one of the first documented projects in the history of Dozerfleet Labs. History Mascot Mr. Kryptonite Head was first envisioned as part of an interpretation of "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down. In the vision, he would pop up in frames right as the word "kryptonite" was uttered, with his green eyes flashing and singing the lyrics against a background of green flame. The main vision involved a young couple driving to a rocket so they could flee the destruction of their hometown. The boy gets injured at one point and the car is destroyed; with his battered woman insisting he get up and finish running to the rocket. Meanwhile, Mr. Kryptonite Head seems to be happily observing the destruction of their town as the background skyscrapers are glowing breathed in flame. The idea for an animation went nowhere, however. So Mr. Kryptonite Head lingered in uselessness for up to six years. When Alex requested that the Dozerfleet founder give him some tools to learn HTML with, the idea was made for a "Kryptonite"-themed tutorial site giving him the basics. LCC The exact HTML taught in the site is that learned by the Dozerfleet founder a year earlier in the spring of 2005, while taking CITW 150 at LCC. The instructor informed his class of HTML 4.01 Transitional, but gave no instruction in CSS. Numerous effects are explained using images and JavaScript that can now be done with CSS3 styling for a lot less bandwidth. Even so, this primitive and poorly-formed code structure became the basis of code structure for the 2005 version of The Battle for Gerosha and Ciem. Campus Ministry The Dozerfleet founder started attending the Campus Ministry Center on Abbott Road on Wednesday nights, which had meetings then for domestic students of MSU and LCC. This began in 2005, and continued on until 2006. Around this same time, Utterly Sims began its life at Mod The Sims. The Campus Ministry building became one of many items to be uploaded to MTS. Alex, who was Mark's son, often went to the Wednesday night meetings along with everyone else. It was through this that he and the Dozerfleet founder met, and through this meeting that Alex grew curious about learning HTML. The hope was that he could learn enough to run the Campus Ministry website after the Dozerfleet founder was gone. Navigation The index page opens up to a welcome screen playing the intro to "Kryptonite," and stating the tutorial site's basic purpose. Buttons on either side of the main navigation, in what are called the "flaps," allow the user to see some of the site's other pages. All of them are shaped to look like Mr. Kryptonite Head. One button explains how the site's JavaScript image swapping works, while another explains how to get sounds to play in Internet Explorer. There is even a page for CSS, which the Dozerfleet founder was teaching himself at the time. However, the CSS is very primitive; and only affects anchored hyperlink text. The page for image swapping explains how LightControls.js operates, with the page for SoundControls.js explaining various audio formats. Special features The "Kurse" logo flickers, as it is an animated GIF. On the main page, the buttons actually glow brighter when hovered over due to LightControls file swapping. Those buttons also play 3 Doors Down singing "Kryptonite" as the buttons are hovered over, but only in Internet Explorer. See also * Question Prompting Assistant * DSHW External links * Site mentioned in post at Dozerfleet Labs Category: Dozerfleet Labs projects Category: Completed projects Category: Projects from 2006